


weekends like this

by Areiton



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Stiles liked weekends like this, when Derek showed up in his dorm room and pulled him away without word or explanation. He’d bundle Stiles into his Camaro, and ignore all his questions, until they finally dried up, and Stiles just soaked up the novelty ofthis.





	weekends like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Kink Bingo.  
> Square filled: creampie

They’d been at this now for hours. 

Stiles liked weekends like this, when Derek showed up in his dorm room and pulled him away without word or explanation. He’d bundle Stiles into his Camaro, and ignore all his questions, until they finally dried up, and Stiles just soaked up the novelty of  _ this.  _

Because it is new, this thing between them, and he thinks that’s why Derek does it. Why he drives down to UCLA and takes Stiles to dinner, watching with patient, pleased eyes as Stiles babbles over sushi and sake. He thinks it’s why Derek laces their fingers together and wanders with him through parks. He thinks it’s why Derek still shows up and drags him to a hotel, where he sits patient while Stiles flops onto the bed, and passes out, why he feeds Stiles far too much food. 

Or maybe. 

Derek rolls his hips and Stiles groans, pressing back. 

They’ve been at it now for  _ hours. _ He’s come twice already, once on Derek’s tongue, and once on his fingers while Derek whispered filth in his ears and Stiles writhed and pleaded. 

Now…

This is Derek’s favorite, Stiles knows it. When he’s stretched and loose, his orgasm a haze point they are in no rush to reach. When Stiles rolls back into each laguid thrust, and sweat sheens his skin that Derek delights in licking up. 

“So pretty,” Derek mumbles into his raw, pink skin. 

On Monday, he’ll be marked up with bruises and beard burn and love bites and he’ll walk gingerly for days. 

He’ll feel the come, seeping out of him and down his thigh through his first lecture, from the last quick rough fuck, the one in the parking lot because Derek refuses to let him go without claiming him one last time. 

But right now. 

Right now, they’ve got hours, all of Saturday afternoon and Sunday stretching in front of them, and Derek is fucking him for the first time, his hips rolling in a relentless rhythm, his breath hitching in Stiles’ ear. 

He can do this for hours,  _ has _ been doing it for hours, and Stiles keens, presses back for  _ more _ as Derek rakes his fangs over the nape of his neck, delicate and gentle. 

He loves this. 

Loves the way it’s so slow and intent, that he can’t feel anything but Derek. 

His big hands, twisted together with Stiles. 

His warm lips, pressing against his skin. 

His thick cock, spreading him open and filling him up. 

“Derek,” he breathes, pleasure cresting like a wave, and Derek’s hips stutter, that perfect rhythm faltering for a heartbeat before he groans and grinds deep, his cock a dirty press against Stiles’ prostate, grinning into his shoulder as Stiles shudders and wails. 

Derek groans as he comes, and this--this is what Stiles  _ really _ loves. 

The way he comes, fucking through it with long grinding thrusts, his hands spasming on Stiles’, cock pulsing. He’s  _ hot _ , hotter than the average human and his come splashes in Stiles, all liquid heat that makes him moan and shudder through his own orgasm. 

But it’s not just that. 

It’s the way--

Derek pulls out and he can  _ feel _ it, the way come is dripping out of him, the tickle against his oversensitive rim. 

Derek whines at the sight of it, and Stiles smiles as his boyfriend fingers him, catching the come seeping from him and pressing it back in. 

He always thought creampies in porn was ridiculous, more messy than anything, but Derek--Derek eats that shit up. 

Literally, sometimes, and Stiles smiles into the kiss as he feels Derek’s fingers, playing in the mess he left behind, fingers impatiently pulling it out and pushing it back. 

“One day,” Derek mumbles, “I’m gonna fuck you so full of my come, you’ll have a bell full of it. Get you all ripe and full and fucking breedable, baby.” 

Stiles shudders a little, and presses back into the fingers in his ass, and Derek growls, a low content noise, before he flips Stiles onto his belly, drags his ass up and licks around his puffy hole, licks up the come seeping out of him, and when his tongue pushes inside, chasing the taste and come, Stiles isn’t sure whose groan is louder. 

He doesn’t care. He presses back and closes his eyes as Derek licks him clean and murmurs, “Later on, want you to ride me, kay? Then I get to lick you clean.” 

Derek’s claws prick into his thighs and his tongue goes firm and stiff, fangs pressing against his ass and Stiles laughs, breathlessly. 

He fucking loves weekends like this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://areiton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
